1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic and/or dermatological preparations comprising active ingredients for the care and protection of the skin, in particular sensitive skin, such as also very particularly at the forefront skin aged or aging as a result of intrinsic and/or extrinsic factors, and also the use of such active ingredients and combinations of such active ingredients in the fields of cosmetic and dermatological skin care.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The term “cosmetics” can be used to encompass all measures which, for esthetic reasons, bring about changes to skin and hair or are used for cleaning the body. “Cosmetics” thus means to care for, improve and to beautify the external appearance of the body in order, in a way which can be seen, felt or smelled, to provide pleasure both to those around us and to ourselves.
Impairment of this function may lead to increased absorption of toxic or allergenic substances or to attack by microorganisms and consequently to toxic or allergic skin reactions.
It is also an aim of skin care to compensate for the loss of sebum and water by the skin caused by daily washing. This is particularly important if the natural regeneration ability is inadequate. Moreover, skin care products are intended to protect against environmental influences, in particular against sun and wind, and delay skin aging.
Chronological skin aging is caused e.g. by endogenous, genetically determined factors. The following structural damage and functional disorders, also covered by the term “senile xerosis”, for example, occur in the epidermis and dermis as a function of aging:    a) dryness, roughness and formation of dryness wrinkles,    b) itching and    c) reduced refatting by sebaceous glands (e.g. after washing).
Exogenous factors, such as UV light and chemical noxae, can have a cumulative effect and increase the rate of and/or supplement e.g. the endogenous aging processes. In the epidermis and dermis, for example, the following structural damage and functional disorders arise in the skin in particular as a result of exogenous factors, over and above the degree and grade of the damage in the case of chronological aging:
d) visible vascular dilations (telangiectases, couperosis);    e) sagging, volume loss and formation of wrinkles;    f) local hyper-, hypo- and mal-pigmentations (e.g. age spots) and    g) increased susceptibility to mechanical stress (e.g. cracking).
The present invention relates in particular to products for the care of skin aged in a natural way, and to the phenomena listed under a), e) and g).
Products for caring for sagging, in particular aged skin are known per se. They comprise e.g. retinoids (vitamin A acid and/or derivatives thereof) and vitamin A and/or derivatives thereof. However, their effect is limited in terms of extent to structural damage. Moreover, there are considerable difficulties during product development in stabilizing the active ingredients to an adequate extent against oxidative degradation. The use of vitamin A acid-containing products, moreover, often brings about highly erythematous skin irritations. Retinoids can therefore only be used in low concentrations.
Sagging skin is often linked with an accompanying phenomenon of obesity and/or cellulite, which is often associated therewith.
The body awareness of consumers has increased significantly in recent years. In this connection, as well as cleaning and care applications, measures are also increasingly being taken to improve the silhouette of the body. Cellulite—a widespread phenomenon—assumes a central position in this connection. The visible appearance of cellulite is based on an increase in fat pads in the subcutis (subcutaneous fatty tissue), a weakening of the connective tissue and also a reduction in the flow ratios in the blood stream and lymphatic tracts. The cause is therefore in part a position-dependent weakening of the connective tissue with the simultaneous appearance of enlarged fatty cell chambers as a result of excess weight, an unbalanced diet and lack of exercise. The formation of cellulite can also be attributed to increased permeability of the capillary walls, which allows water to penetrate into the connective tissue.
In addition, there may be a localized testosterone deficiency at the areas of skin affected. In any case, cellulite is a phenomenon which is almost never observed in men.